


Dress

by ARIESDREAM1307



Category: zhangdejun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIESDREAM1307/pseuds/ARIESDREAM1307





	Dress

01.

酒吧里变幻的镭射灯光缭乱人眼，林彦俊穿着一袭红色深V丝质吊带裙坐在吧台边，利落的短发躲进了亚麻色的波浪卷里。

他低垂着脑袋，手里端着一杯威士忌，柔顺的长发散落在肩头，只觉得全身上下都不属于自己，别扭的要命。

要不是半小时前在酒桌游戏上输了那群狐朋狗友，半推半就的换上女装后还被抓着化了个妆，他发誓他这辈子都不可能会碰这些东西。

游戏的惩罚是他要用这身打扮在酒吧里坚持一个小时，如果遇到有人搭讪还必须隐藏自己的真实性别。

得亏酒吧灯光昏暗，看不真切人脸，这半个小时里林彦俊已经掩面拒绝了好几个上前搭讪的男人。

如果再不巧的遇上哪个能认出他的熟人，那他恐怕要在F大无颜见人了。

太煎熬了。

抓在手里的手机屏幕反复闪烁亮起，时间走过的每一分钟都让他莫名觉得有一个世纪那么漫长，直到一杯粉色的特调鸡尾酒被白皙的指腹捻着推到了他的面前。

“女孩子少喝这么烈的酒。”

带着一丝奶味的软糯声线与电子音乐的喧嚣格格不入，轻易间就钻进了林彦俊的耳朵，好奇心的驱使让他微微偏过了脑袋。 

“粉红佳人比较适合你啦。”

眼前人身上穿着姜黄色的卫衣，顶着蓬松的卷毛，笑起来的心形嘴露出了两颗小兔牙，透着淡粉色的苹果肌鼓鼓的，一双大眼睛在明暗交错间落入星辰，捧起了满地揉碎的月光。

 

02

 

陪着导师去其他高校参加学术研讨会的F大中文系硕士生尤长靖结束了一天的应酬，晚上回宿舍歇了不到一个小时，就被室友们拉着去了学校附近新开的酒吧。

原本只是单纯在卡座里喝着酒，坐在尤长靖身边的眼镜男却注意到了吧台边穿着红色衣裙，形单影只的背影，自己怂的不行，却用手肘暗示性的戳了戳尤长靖的小臂，伸了伸下巴，示意对方往吧台的方向看去。 

“看到那个女人没有？”

一杯啤酒下肚，尤长靖顺着室友的视线望去，一抹红色的丽影落入了自己眼底。

只是简单的瞥了一眼过后又收回了目光，尤长靖眨巴着眼，明知故问： “什么？”

“你去帮我要个微信呗。”  
眼镜男咧起嘴谄媚的笑，怂恿着尤长靖。

“为什么要我去？你自己去哦。”

说完，尤长靖拿起桌上已经喝了一大半的啤酒瓶，继续倒进了自己的酒杯里。

其实尤长靖不太爱喝酒，只是这半个月跟着导师做研讨报告压力太大，今天总算结束了，倒也有了喝酒放松的兴致。

虽然来酒吧开卡座只喝啤酒有点不值，但是尤长靖只能认命，其它高酒精度的洋酒让他几乎处于一杯倒的程度。

眼镜男耷拉下脸，故作可怜状：“你帅啊，我去她肯定不会给我。”

“麻烦。”

尤长靖给了室友一记眼刀，端起刚倒满的啤酒闷进了肚子里，从卡座前起了身。

 

尤长靖从卡座里踏出来，踩在脚下的步子有点虚，一瓶啤酒让他有些微醺。

其实他刚进酒吧的时候就注意到了吧台边的女人，红色的衣裙布料紧贴着身体，女人的后背不算小鸟依人，倒有种莫名的宽厚。

迷幻灯光下的背影看起来有点落寞的样子，过程中他还看见有几个男生信心满满的试图靠近，似乎都碰了壁，灰头土脸的离开了。

二十四年来第一次主动搭讪，大概是酒精给的勇气。

他走到与女人相隔稍远距离的吧台前站定，他瞥见对方手里的威士忌皱了皱眉，朝调酒师打了个响指，点了一杯粉红佳人。

调酒师的动作熟练利落，一杯冒着粉色气泡的鸡尾酒摆在了玻璃吧台上，吵闹的环境让尤长靖靠近了对方的耳朵。

“可以加姐姐的微信吗？”

话音刚落，他不知道是不是自己已经醉了，眼前好像糊上了一层水雾，让他怎么也看不真切对方的脸。

他只能感知到对方要他把手机解了锁，骨节分明的手敲击着输入法，而在他重新接过递回来手机后，隐隐约约看见消息界面里浮现出了一句话。

——去厕所吗？

 

03.

 

尤长靖还没来得及缓过来自己明明就是帮人去要联系方式的，怎么就把人带进了男厕所，自己上了。

俗话说得好，兔子不吃窝边草。

但是，眼前的人这不还没变成室友的草嘛。

酒吧厕所尽头上了锁的隔间里，尤长靖在进行最后的心理斗争后妥协了。

 

这是尤长靖第一次对女人产生兴趣。

还是看起来比他要高，比他要成熟的女人。

尤长靖将人牢牢制在门板上的时候有些着急，火热的嘴唇衔住林彦俊的两瓣唇肉胡乱噬咬摩挲，似乎青涩的不得章法。

在这之前他是真的以为自己天生不近女色的，就算是甜美校花向他告白他都不为所动。

难道是他一直没发现，自己其实只是好成熟女性这口？

还有对方身上的味道。

靠近时尤长靖才闻出来，是极度性冷淡的男士香水味道。

让他有一种似曾相识的，跌入心动的着迷。

 

04.

 

林彦俊察觉到了小兔子的急迫，他的嘴巴快要被擦出火了。

脑子里灵机一动，他抬起一只手揽住尤长靖的腰，把人往自己身上贴的更紧，而另一只手握着尤长靖柔弱无骨的掌心，捞起红裙裙摆，指引着探进了裙底。

尤长靖感觉到了自己颤抖的手被人握在手心，顺着大腿逡巡向上，最后落在了一个极其熟悉的事物上。

他还在和林彦俊忘情接吻，缓了好几秒才反应过来隔着内裤布料，在掌心逐渐变硬的东西是什么。

“你——！”

被刺激的酒醒了一大半，尤长靖几乎是扭动着身体从林彦俊的怀里挣脱出来的，一双圆滚滚的杏眼充满惊恐的盯着林彦俊。

他从没想过自己二十四年来居然会遇上女装大佬。

 

厕所的白炽灯将尤长靖的模样照的清清楚楚，林彦俊慵懒的倚靠在门板上，眼前的小白兔嘴巴覆上了一层从他唇上蹭过来的口红，将那张可爱纯情的脸衬的更加可口诱人，头顶的卷毛乱糟糟的，从卫衣领口露出来的那一截奶白色的脖子上还有他落下的唇印。

林彦俊看了一眼手机上的时间，刚好过了一个小时。

“怎么？只喜欢女人？”

林彦俊抬起胳膊，拇指指腹落在唇上。

将遗留的口红重重地擦拭掉后，他一把扯掉限制他发挥的头套，丢弃在了一边，露出了褐色的顺毛，又万分嫌弃的将吊带已经滑落肩头的红裙一股脑脱了下来，露出了小麦色的精瘦身体。

尤长靖呆滞的看着林彦俊做出一系列的动作后，目光落在对方被内裤包裹的巨物后突然腿软，一屁股跌坐在了身后的马桶盖上。

对方往前走了几步，俯下身用一双深沉的漂亮眸子盯着尤长靖，几乎是呼吸相闻的距离，让尤长靖忍不住往后缩了缩，喉结上下滑动，咽了咽口水。

 

不是女装大佬。

是F大中文系众所周知的大四系草林彦俊。

更是他暗恋的人。

 

“我不是，我没有。”  
尤长靖撇过脸，心里只觉得羞耻万分。

林彦俊轻笑了一声，露出了两颗凹陷下去的小酒窝，似乎对尤长靖转动着眼珠不知道该看哪里的模样很满意。

“师哥，需要‘姐姐’教你怎么接吻吗？”

他挑起受惊小兔子的下巴，将饱满的唇肉对准逐渐充血的红唇，吻了下去。

 

05.

 

林彦俊的毕业论文指导老师是尤长靖的研究生导师。

他第一次见到尤长靖的时候窗外还在下着雪，他和其他在同一个指导老师门下的同学坐在空教室的座位上，等待着老师到来为他们指导开题报告。

那天尤长靖穿了长到脚踝的黑色羽绒服，跟随着银发老教授从门外进来，白皙的脸蛋冻得通红。

老教授在讲台前讲解着誊写开题报告的方法，说如果在毕业论文准备中有不懂的却及时找不到他的话，可以问尤长靖师哥。

林彦俊在这四十分钟的论文指导里什么干货都没有听到，他的目光一直都追随着尤长靖，他的直系师哥坐在第一排，偶尔会拿起水杯喝水，遇到教授说幽默的话活跃气氛时，还会跟着忍不住咯咯咯的笑。

他站上讲台介绍自己的时候带着一点点的害羞，声音软糯动听，像小时候吃过的甜甜软软的糯米糍。

论文指导结束后教授建了一个微信群，林彦俊在第一时间加上了尤长靖的微信，后来每次他只要遇到问题就直接找到尤长靖，缠着对方帮他看论文。

尤长靖每次都会及时回复他，对方会很有耐心的指出问题和错误，告诉他哪些地方还需要再改，还有一些需要找老师讨论。

的确是个尽心尽力，任劳任怨的师哥。

 

其实，到现在为止他们也只见过那一面。

林彦俊一直在找机会和他见面，却好像总是找不到说得过去的理由。

结果今天居然碰上自己被戏弄穿女装的时候，小兔子主动送上门了。

还找他要微信？

既然如此，那就将计就计。

 

06.

 

酒吧的楼上刚好是酒店客房，客房里只留着一盏昏黄的壁灯，浴室里却是灯火通明，水汽氤氲。

尤长靖全身瘫软的坐在蓄满温水的浴缸里，后背贴着林彦俊的前胸，身下隐秘的地方藏着三根手指在作乱，涌起巨浪。

刚刚在酒吧的厕所里已经来过一发了，林彦俊顾念着对方是第一次，将软成一滩水的尤长靖抱上客房的本意只是想替他清理身体。

结果手指伸进尤长靖的穴口将精液导出了一半，林彦俊身下的小兄弟又毫不客气的抬头了。

尤长靖的身体太软了，靠在林彦俊身上像是一团柔软的棉花糖，也不知道是因为浴室里温度升高的原因，湿漉漉的奶团子全身泛起了更艳丽的粉红色。林彦俊还听见对方在自己抠挖穴道时粉唇微张，极其克制的喘息声。

就连喘息声也是带着奶味的甜。

挠的他的心更痒了。

 

再度插入的时候林彦俊一只手握着尤长靖的前端抚慰撸动着，牙齿落在尤长靖的耳垂上轻咬，问他疼不疼。

感觉到异物入侵的尤长靖皱了皱眉，泪水颤颤巍巍地从泛红的眼角落下，像是被人欺负惨了。却抬起自己的小臂，掌心覆上对方在自己胸前反复揉搓的手，娇娇软软的说不疼。

林彦俊在他的耳后轻轻啄吻了一下，沾染着情欲的嗓音喑哑又性感：“那我动了。”

浴缸里汹涌翻腾，水花四溅，尤长靖失了神，双腿大开的搭在浴缸边沿。后入的姿势让林彦俊感觉到对方的身体将那根滚烫吸的更加深入，水流从外面随着性器的插入带进后穴里，蠕动吸吮的穴肉紧紧攀附着，林彦俊护着对方的腰腹，大力顶撞起来。 

 

尤长靖记得林彦俊。

林彦俊那张脸，生来就是能一眼被人记住的。

尤长靖在看到林彦俊第一眼的时候不太喜欢他，因为他看起来很冷。

那天室外零下十几度，他好不容易从冰天雪地里走进了温暖的教室，目光却直愣愣的撞上了一座冰山。

那次过后师弟加了他的微信，总是找他讨论论文，尤长靖很奇怪，为什么不第一时间找老师呢。

下意识的注意一个人是一种很奇妙的感觉，在这种感觉还没来得及变成感情时，没有人能诠释明白。

有一天他捧着资料路过学校的绿化花园，意外看见了林彦俊，站在他对面的是一个女孩。

他躲在大树的背后，听见林彦俊对女孩说：“我不喜欢女生。”

那一瞬间全身像过电了一般，心脏在麻痹之后进入了疯狂的跳动。

慢慢的，他听见逐渐清晰的脚步声，害怕被发现的他努力将自己的身躯隐匿在灌木丛里，却闻到了对方走过时带起的微弱木香。

那时候他才反应过来，原来他在经历一场盛大又隐秘的心动。

 

07.

 

尤长靖微眯着眼，迷迷糊糊地感觉到自己被翻了个面后被林彦俊从浴室里抱了出去。

他双手环在林彦俊的颈间，双腿紧紧的圈着林彦俊的腰，生怕掉下去，体内那根随着走动的步伐不断向上顶弄，让他只能软绵绵的将全身的力气都压在对方身上。

尤长靖一丝不挂的身体深深陷进白色床单里，林彦俊压着他，细密的吻从锁骨流连着向下，每一下的吮吸都在原本青紫色的痕迹上再加重了一度，像是某种昭示着专有物的拓印。

柔软的唇肉触碰到白软的胸脯，林彦俊伸出舌尖，在那颗小巧的乳粒周围画着湿热的圆圈，尤长靖有些难耐，嘴巴里发出小猫的细微呻吟，又在后知后觉间羞耻的闭上了嘴。却在下一秒感觉到乳粒进入一片温热境地被反复吮吸的时候，又头皮发麻的哼哼起来。

林彦俊支起身，嘴巴靠在尤长靖的耳边轻呼着热气，故意逗弄身下人：“师哥是喜欢穿红裙子的女人吗？”

说这话的时候林彦俊将自己汁水淋漓的性器从身下一片泥泞的软穴里抽出来，故意只留下龟头穴口浅浅的戳刺，让意乱情迷之间的尤长靖只觉得体内顿生一股蚀骨的痒意，扭动着身躯想要吃进更多。

“唔……林彦俊……你进来……”  
尤长靖抱着林彦俊的腰哼哼唧唧的撒娇，撅起香软的嘴巴想要吻身上的人。

林彦俊低下头，在尤长靖的唇上意犹未尽的吻了吻，软言引诱：“回答我，我再进去，嗯？”

身下的奶团子皱着眉，着急地解释，看起来又快要哭了：“不是……我不喜欢……我喜欢你……林彦俊，我喜欢了你好久……啊——”

最后一个尾音被尖叫声吞没，林彦俊惊喜万分，像是终于吃到糖果心满意足的小男孩，将尤长靖一把从床上捞起来，让对方跨坐在自己身上，粗硬的性器整根插入了松软的穴道里，向上卖力顶弄起来。

“我也喜欢你。”

抽插的速度一下比一下加快，肉体拍打的声音混合着粗重的喘息在整个卧房此起彼伏。

 

“嗯啊……啊……太深了……”

尤长靖晕晕乎乎的，像是跌入云端，泪水和汗水融在了一起，还没来得及意识到对方的告白，前端在林彦俊的小腹上颠簸摩擦，仿佛快要被蹭到高潮，却感觉到体内那根性器在顶入间又大了一圈，明明落在唇上的亲吻温柔缱绻，可在身下搅动着的阴茎却凶猛至极，仿佛下一秒就要顶进胃里。

没过多久，泄过两次的前端又一次冒出了水液，沾在了林彦俊的腹肌上，红了眼的林彦俊感觉到对方体内因为高潮而持续的收紧，疯狂顶撞起来，引得尤长靖的哑着嗓子软绵绵的告饶。

林彦俊低笑着凑近尤长靖送上前来的胸口，将那颗被玩弄到红肿涨大的乳粒含进了嘴巴里：“师哥骗人吼，明明很舒服对吗？”

尤长靖红着脸不说话，抱着林彦俊埋在自己胸前的脑袋大口喘息，他甚至能感觉到那根舌头抵在自己胸口的小洞上反复舔舐的湿滑触感，下意识夹紧了后穴：“嗯……你……快射……”

 

08.

 

不知道过了多久，尤长靖眼前一片空白，他感觉到浓稠的浊液漫进湿热的甬道里，混合的不明液体落在全身上下，他失了力气，任由着自己被林彦俊再度抱进浴室清理，然后又被轻柔的抱进了被窝里。

林彦俊低下头，在尤长靖的额头落下了一个轻柔的吻：“下次师哥试试好不好？”

昏昏沉沉的尤长靖抬起眼皮的力气都没有了，他翻了个身，下意识的钻进了林彦俊怀里，毫无防备的随便应了一声。

夜色映衬着林彦俊的俊颜，他唇角上扬，圈着尤长靖的腰往自己怀里贴紧，餮足地闭上眼轻声说：“那下次师哥试试女仆装好了。”

 

-end-


End file.
